disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Service
"No Service" is the first episode and the beginning of Mickey Mouse. It aired on June 28, 2013. Synopsis Mickey and Donald try to buy lunch from a beachside snack shack, but are unceremoniously turned down because of the classic "No shirt, no shoes, no service" admonition (of course, Mickey doesn't wear a shirt and Donald doesn't wear shoes!). Plot After seeing a snack shack, Mickey and Donald attempt to buy lunch and surprise Minnie and Daisy with a picnic, but due to the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" policy, they are promptly rejected by Goofy. After fighting over who gets to wear the appropriate clothes, Donald begins to verbally torment Mickey (who now has no clothes), but Mickey at one point fights back by mocking Donald with a duck floatie and flippers and imitating his voice. Mickey hides, only to spot Minnie and Daisy walking up the pier. Not wanting to be seen in his current state, Mickey tries to cover up his shame, only to fail in every attempt; it's only through some quick acrobatic moves that he gets back his and Donald's clothes and the picnic to boot, thanks to Goofy angrily kicking Donald out of his shack when Donald tried to pay for the food with Mickey's ID, only for Goofy to easily discover the trick and was not happy with Donald's stunt. Daisy is thoroughly embarrassed by Donald now not having any clothes and she, Minnie and Mickey leave him to be harassed by the other beach-goers. Goofy, who watches this incident from outside his shack comments (while scratching his belly button) "Boy, some people ain't got no class!" Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck Trivia *This episode was posted on Disney.com before airing on the Disney Channel. *This was the first episode to air on television. *Ironically, despite Goofy claiming to run a "classy establishment" snack shack with a "no shirt, no shoes, no service" policy, he himself acts sloppily in this episode, swatting a bug with a spatula and using said spatula to cook the food, and later scratching his belly button at the end. **Daisy's embarrassment of Donald being naked is somewhat ironic too, given that Donald actually never wears pants, nor does Daisy herself. *According to IDW Publishing's blurbs for Mickey Mouse Shorts #4, this short takes place on Mouseton Pier, apparently indicating that the pier is named after Mickey's hometown from the comics. *Mickey's DMV ID number is MMC0581WED, which has many references from past Mickey Mouse series. **MMC refers to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, a TV series for young kids. This also makes the numbers "05" come to play, in which it references May 5, 2006, the day the first episode of that series was released. **If you turn the number 81 to 18 (by reversing the positions), it references November 18, 1928, the day Steamboat Willie (Mickey's famous first cartoon) was released. Goofs *When Mickey and Donald are shown, they appear with clothes all over them. When the camera zooms out, they are shown back in their original position before they were fighting to wear the appropriate clothes. Gallery es:No Service fr:Pique-nique à la plage nl:Geen Bediening pt-br:Sem Comida Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Goofy shorts Category:Series premieres Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts